


Mr. and Mrs. Fraldarius

by knave_of_swords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No War (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Post-Canon, Skipping To The End Of A Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: Prompt:Ingrid's engagement to Glenn was basically the only hope Galatea had of staying afloat, so after Glenn's death, Ingrid's father was frantic. Rodrigue felt very bad about the whole thing and was fond of Ingrid, and so offered another solution. Why not still have her get married to a Fraldarius? He's not suggesting anything untoward - he already has an heir in Felix. The marriage would obviously be a chaste union to protect Galatea, the Fraldarius honor, and Ingrid herself.Ingrid is not exactly pleased, but she respects Rodrigue a lot and her other options are worse, so she accepts. And so, when she comes of age, they get married, in a union that will mostly exist on paper....except actually they're super compatible, with a lot of the same values and personalities that work together. Ingrid fills the loneliness Rodrigue has felt since the death of his wife; Rodrigue encourages Ingrid to fulfill her dreams and believes in her. Also, both of them can't help but start seeing the other one in a new light now that they're both adults and living together. A new, sexy light.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Mr. and Mrs. Fraldarius

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the prompt:
> 
> <https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=707804>

Ingrid doesn't realize how much she enjoys Rodrigue's presence until he's gone on a diplomatic envoy with His Majesty for a month. It was strange how one man could fill the sprawling Fraldarius manor, and how his absence suddenly made the house feel empty. Ingrid wonders just when she had grown so fond of Rodrigue's presence. He's her husband, but their marriage had been a business transaction from the start. She supposes that it's inevitable that they would find genuine friendship with each other; the decades would drag quite unpleasantly otherwise. Still, Ingrid can't quite explain her longing to have him back by her side as they ride through Fraldarius territory, patrolling for bandits.

When he finally does come back from his trip with the King, she throws her arms around him without thinking. He's stiff at first, surprised, but quickly relaxes. Ingrid pulls away from him, and she can feel a hint of blush tinting her cheeks.

"Worried about me?" he asks, a trace of confusion audible in his voice.

"Not at all!" Ingrid is sure that her blush is visible on her cheeks. It's fine, it's not a big deal. "It's just been quiet without you around. It's good to have you back." Rodrigue smiles at her.

"Didn't want to rout any bandits without me to pass the time?"

"I wouldn't cheat like that!" Ingrid says, indignant. It's a game they play, keeping track of who takes down the most bandits. Ingrid usually trails ahead in their competition, due to Rodrigue's more defensive combat style, but he never lets her stay too far ahead. Rodrigue laughs at Ingrid's consternation.

"Well," he says, moving towards the manor entrance. "His Majesty and I were waylaid by bandits on our way back. I'm ahead of you now by seven." Ingrid gasps in shock, but a smile curls at the edge of her lips as she chases after him inside the manor.

"Not fair!"

#

It's another few days before she realizes it, as she's on her pegasus behind Rodrigue as they ride to speak with a local farmer. She likes Rodrigue. Not just as a knight likes their comrades, or how someone finds their friend's parent tolerable to be around. She likes him how the other girls at Garreg Mach had swooned over the most handsome knights of Seiros, giggling from behind bushes as they watched them train. She wants to deny the thoughts as soon as they enter her head, but it's impossible to stop thinking about. 

Of course she had started to like him. He was kind, and not just to her, but to everybody. He takes her seriously as a knight, and encourages her to train. He doesn't ask her to behave or dress more properly like a more typical noblewoman would, and seems to actually enjoy going on patrols with her. They have the same values: chivalry, hard work, loyalty, protecting their loved ones. 

And, Ingrid realizes as she watches his form rise and fall with the footsteps of his horse, he was... pretty. Attractive. Handsome. He's as old as her father, but he keeps his body in excellent shape. Ingrid also had caught herself wanting to run her hands through his hair before, too. She's staring at his back now, trying to see if she can come up with a reason to keep herself from falling for Rodrigue. It would be awkward, after all, if he were to find out, and didn't return her feelings. On the other hand... it wasn't as if Rodrigue had taken any lovers on the side. She knows he misses his wife, and speaks of her occasionally, but he's always been a man who tries to live in the present moment. It's not like Ingrid is certain that he's incapable of returning her feelings. 

#

She lies in bed that night thinking about Rodrigue. He's in a separate bedroom from her, across the hall, at his own insistence. He had said that he didn't want to intrude on Ingrid's privacy, or to coerce her into sexual relations. That had been the wording he had used. He didn't want to coerce her, not that he didn't want to have them at all. That's the thought that Ingrid clings to as her hands wander past the hem of her nightgown. 

Ingrid wonders what consummating their marriage would have been like-- what it might be like, were it to happen in the future. She touches herself, and thinks of Rodrigue. His strong arms. His kind smile. His hands against her skin. She had wondered if this might only be admiration for Rodrigue, but as she brings herself to a climax, she is forced to admit that she wants him. Ingrid decides to worry about the implications of all that tomorrow. For now, she lets herself drift off to sleep.

#

Ingrid decides to write to Mercedes, before anything else. She had always been quite sensible back at the Academy, and Ingrid needs someone to confide in. She's quite close with Felix and Sylvain, but neither are suitable for this particular circumstance. It takes a week for Mercedes' reply to arrive, and Ingrid eagerly opens the letter to see what she has to say.

Mercedes is telling her to just talk to Rodrigue. Ingrid feels embarrassed. Of course Mercedes would tell her to just do the most obvious, sensible thing. Ingrid scans the rest of the letter. Fortunately, Mercedes had included some back-up advice, if Ingrid felt the need to test the waters just to be certain before diving in. Less fortunately for her, that advice involved being more touchy and suggestive around Rodrigue. Ingrid feels her cheeks burn. Mercedes was right, though, as she tends to be. If Rodrigue wasn't responsive to more casual touching, she could bury these feelings without having to drag them out into the daylight for him to see. She resolves to test some of it out that very day.

#

Ingrid knows she shouldn't be having to psych herself up for this. It would defeat the purpose, if Rodrigue were to notice anything different with her when she tries this. She has to be smooth, act as though she were doing nothing out of the ordinary.

At dinner that night, Rodrigue is telling her about his dreadful day with Count Charon. He's gesticulating with his hands, and Ingrid sees her chance. Her heart speeds up, but she makes sure to keep smiling as Rodrigue goes on. She laughs and reaches out to gently push his hands down, as if calming his hands would calm the rest of him. Rodrigue seems a bit surprised, but maybe more because he's only just now noticing how wildly he's been waving his hands about. Ingrid pulls her hand away and they carry on with dinner as normal. Slowly, her heart rate returns to normal. 

It had been fine. He had hardly noticed. Ingrid can't tell if that makes her disappointed or not. Over the next few days, she tries to touch him more often when it wasn't strictly necessarily. A light shove when he teased her. Touching his arm when she wanted to speak to him and his attention was elsewhere. He hadn't ever pulled away. Ingrid decides to ramp it up a bit, just to be sure.

When Ingrid first leans against Rodrigue, she feels him tense just a little bit. She hopes that he can't feel how fast her heart is beating. He shouldn't be able to-- her breasts are only brushing his arm. But she feels so obvious as she leans against him, pretending that what she was doing was perfectly normal. 

Ingrid wonders if Rodrigue sees right through her, if she looks like a little girl trying to hide an obvious crush. No. Rodrigue respects her. She may be far younger than him, but he hasn't ever treated her like a child in their marriage. They are equals, and always have been. 

#

Ingrid notices Rodrigue's eyes on her more often. She'll look towards him and find him already staring at her. She wonders if this means that he is interested in her, too. Her touches become more daring and more intimate, lingering longer. Their conversations start to take on an electric sort of quality, something simmering between them that neither will openly acknowledge.

The inevitable ends up happening one evening after dinner. They're sitting next to each other on a couch, talking about weapon maintenance, when Rodrigue idly says that he'll need to make sure that his silver lance is polished for the upcoming jousting tournament that will be held in Fraldarius territory next month. Ingrid sees her chance to flirt, and takes it.

"I could polish your lance for you," she says, leaning into him. "If you let me" Rodrigue freezes. Ingrid panics for a moment, wondering if that had been too over the top, if she's gone too far, if she's been misread his signals. Then he relaxes and lets out a low chuckle.

"Here I was, feeling guilty for only being able to see you with the eyes of a dirty old man as of late." Rodrigue pauses. "You've been quite the tease, you know." It takes Ingrid a moment for to process what he means by that. It doesn't help that her pulse is pounding in her ears too loudly for her to hear her own thoughts. When she does, though, she turns her head towards his to confirm it in his eyes. She supposes that she shouldn't be surprised when Rodrigue catches her mouth in a kiss when she does. She leans into him.

"Are you sure that you want this?" Rodrigue mutters quietly.

"Yes," she breathes back to him, before kissing him again. His hands wander down her back until they press against her ass. She doesn't know how long they spend sitting there, kissing, before Rodrigue pulls away and looks her seriously in the eye. He seems hesitant, something Ingrid has never seen in him before. In a sudden fit of daring, she tugs at his belt. 

"Bedroom?" She asks in a low voice, and that's all Rodrigue needs to enthusiastically work his hands under her shirt, helping her pull it off. Her heart is pounding, and she's sure that Rodrigue can tell with how close they are, but then all of a sudden he's lifting her, carrying her to his bedroom. 

When he sets her on his bed, his hands stay against her ass. She inhales sharply as he squeezes her ass. His hands wander up her back, under her shirt. Ingrid scrambles to start unbuttoning her blouse. She looks downwards towards the buttons, suddenly nervous about looking Rodrigue in the eye. She throws her unbuttoned blouse aside and chances a glance at Rodrigue. She blushes. He's looking at her with a particular intensity in his eys. Ingrid feels her heartbeat inbetween her ears. As bold as she had been earlier, she's suddenly feeling shy again.

Rodrigue puts his hand against her cheek.

"You are beautiful," he says, and Ingrid feels like her face is on fire, burning with the heat of her blush. She can't look at him anymore right now, so she undoes her brassiere and hopes that he won't say more things that make her face red and incapable of thinking clearly. 

As she had hoped, Rodrigue's attention is diverted. What Ingrid quickly discovers, though, is that Rodrigue has more than one way to use his mouth to make her red in the face and incapable of thinking clearly. His mouth burns against her skin, and Ingrid is suddenly all too aware of the heat coiling deep inside of her. Rodrigue's hands encircle her waist, and as much as Ingrid enjoys how he's holding her, she needs the rest of her clothing off of her, now. 

She fumbles with her trousers, but luckily Rodrigue notices and helps her, swiftly pulling them off of her legs. He takes a moment to quickly unbutton his own shirt and tug it off before returning his attention to Ingrid's body. His lips brush against Ingrid's thighs, sending electric heat straight to her cunt and making her shamefully wet. 

"Rodrigue," she moans, "I need more." 

"Can you blame me for wanting to savor this after all your teasing?" he answers, and Ingrid can only groan and looks away. 

"Just--" she hesitates. "Just fuck me already," she begs. "Please." Rodrigue pulls her undergarments away before she can even finish asking. His own trousers and undergarments follow, but Ingrid barely gets a chance to admire his naked body before he's grinding against her, his cock rubbing against her abs. Rodrigue's hands are against her waist again, pulling her closer, making her breasts squish up against his chest. 

It feels amazing, but Ingrid wants nothing more than to have him inside of her. The press of his cock against her isn't good enough. She whines, jerking her hips against him, and Rodrigue seems to get the hint. He pulls back and lines his cock up with her, and Ingrid shivers in anticipation.

Slowly, he pushes himself inside of her, and Ingrid squirms with the sensation of his cock stretching and filling her. Rodrigue doesn't start moving right away, so Ingrid locks her legs around him and tries to jerk him forward, as a not-so-subtle hint. He smiles at the movement, and leans down onto her until their bodies are flush.

"Patience, my dear," he murmurs, before beginning to thrust his hips. Ingrid gasps at the sensation and tightens her legs around Rodrigue. 

"More," she groans, and Rodrigue speeds up his pace. Her cunt throbs with heat as he moves, making Ingrid throw her head back against the bed. 

She's finally having sex with Rodrigue, after years of yearning for him without even realizing that she was yearning. She gets to have a fulfilling marriage now, in every way. Ingrid can hardly believe that she hadn't thought she would be missing out on much by having a sexless marriage. It feels amazing, almost transcendent, to be joining her flesh with Rodrigue's like this. She could do this for hours.

He sucks at her neck and Ingrid trembles, realizing that she's already close to climaxing. It would be embarrassing, if the desparate way Rodrigue was panting didn't hopefully indicate that he might be close, too. The realization that Rodrigue's shaky breaths are for her almost sends Ingrid over the edge. 

Her orgasm comes like thunder, starting low but building into a deafening roar. She clings to Rodrigue and probably makes some sort of noise that's completely undignified, but that hardly matters. Not with Rodrigue still inside of her, frantically thrusting, until he groans and releases himself inside of her. 

It's a strange sensation to Ingrid, to be full of cum and have it leak out of her. But she thinks it's one she could definitely get used to, as she looks Rodrigue in the eyes as they both breathe heavily, trying to catch their breath. She pulls him down for a kiss that he enthusiastically returns before pulling out of her and lying beside her.

"How do you feel?" he asks. Of course Rodrigue's first thought is to make sure she's okay. Ingrid smiles.

"Amazing," she says softly. Rodrigue smiles at that, and then reaches out and pulls her into his arms. He holds her, and Ingrid feels the happiest she's been ever since she was a child, before the Tragedy of Duscur. Not that she wants to dwell on bad memories right now.

Rodrigue holds her like that for a while, until she catches herself start to drift off to sleep, at which point they move under the bedcovers. Or Ingrid does, while Rodrigue takes it upon himself to clean up their mess. She tries to protest, to help him, but he just tells her to go use the washroom if she needs to. 

Ingrid falls asleep nestled in Rodrigue's arms. It's the best night of sleep she's ever gotten.

#

When Felix steps into the dining room the next morning as they're having breakfast, Ingrid drops her toast. He doesn't drop by often, preferring for them to visit him in Fhirdiad. So of course he shows up the morning after she and Rodrigue had finally consummated their marriage, with Rodrigue in only his bathrobe and Ingrid in her nightgown, and both of them unable to stop smiling. She watches Felix look back and forth between the two of them, noticing all of this. He makes a noise of disgust in his throat.

"Are you two fucking?" he asks, equal parts incredulous and horrified. Ingrid chokes on her tea. This was not how she had wanted to tell Felix about this. Felix makes a face, appearing to have come to the correct conclusion based on her reaction. "Gross."

"What my wife and I do in our bedroom is none of your business, young man," Rodrigue says sharply. "I know it might be strange for you, but I expect you to respect my wife." Ingrid is glad that she hadn't taken another sip of her tea, because she would have coughed it up again.

My wife. He had called her his wife. He had done so before, of course. But it felt different now. Knowing that they really were married, now, in every sense of the word. Ingrid feels almost giddy. She has to write Mercedes and let her know that her advice had helped. 

"So am I going to have any half-siblings?" she hears Felix ask. Rodrigue purses his lips, clearly unpleased with Felix's continued prying. His eyes dart towards Ingrid, and she shrugs. It was a fair question for Felix to have.

"We haven't discussed that yet," Rodrigue admits reluctantly. Ingrid's heart leaps. He hadn't said no, and she doesn't know how to feel about that. She hadn't expected to have to bear children, not when Rodrigue already had an heir in Felix. She wonders if that's something she wants, now that the possibility is open. 

"You two aren't allowed to be gross around me," Felix tells them reproachfully. Rodrigue clears his throat, and Felix rolls his eyes. "Fine," he groans. "I'll deal with it, but I'm going back to Fhirdiad for the week." Ingrid frowns. He had only just arrived in Fraldarius. But Rodrigue gives her a reassuring look, and Ingrid remembers something he had said about Felix when they had first gotten married. That he needs space to process big changes. It had certainly been true back then; Felix hadn't even visited for Fraldarius territory for almost a year after the wedding, though Ingrid had spoken with him elsewhere, when Rodrigue wasn't around. 

Ingrid sighs. The reply letter she had been mentally composing for Mercedes is going to be longer than she had anticipated. 

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to the edit someone did of rodrigue without facial hair, i dont know how i would have been able to summon enough horny for him without it


End file.
